sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
5DSBG064
|prev = Aloha e Komo Mai: Enter, Team Hauʻoli! Part 1 |index = List of 5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters |next = The Soaring Aeon Dragons - Part 1 }} "Aloha e Komo Mai: Enter, Team Hauʻoli! - Part 2" is the 64th chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline Akané and Sayuri engage in a Tag Team duel against Enríque. Featured Duels Turn 1 (Akané) *Akané draws. *Normal Summons (Level 4 / ATK 1900). *Activates Advance Aerial, allowing him to Special Summon another Mecha Phantom Beast from hand if he has one out. He chooses to Special Summon (Level 4 / ATK 1600). **Due to Coltwing's effect, two Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens are Special Summoned (Level 3 / DEF 0). **Megaraptor's effect activates, Special Summoning another Mecha Phantom Beast Token because a Token was summoned. *Due to both Megaraptor and Coltwing's effects, they gain Levels equal to the total Levels of all Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens Akané currently controls. At present, that total equals 9. (Megaraptor: Level 4 -> 13, Coltwing: Level 4 -> 13) *Akané activates the effect of Megaraptor, tributing a Token to add another Mecha Phantom Beast to his hand. He choose . (Megaraptor: Level 13 -> 10; Coltwing: Level 13 -> 10). *Akané plays a face-down and ends his turn. Turn 2 (Sayuri) *Sayuri draws. *Normal Summons (Level 2 / ATK 900). *Activates its effect, Special Summoning (Level 3 / ATK 1400). *Tunes both Jet Falcon and Catapult Dragon to Synchro Summon (ATK 2400). **Jet Falcon's effect activates, dealing 500 damage to Enríque when it is used to Synchro Summon (Enríque: LP 8000 -> 7500). *Activates ; at present, Sayuri has 1 T.G. monster (Hyper Librarian: ATK 2400 -> 2700; Megaraptor: ATK 1900 ->''' 2200'; Coltwing; ATK 1600 -> '''1900'). *Sayuri plays two face-down cards and ends her turn. Turn 3 (Enríque) *Enríque draws. *Activates the Field Spell, Matador Arena - La Plaza de los Toros. While it remains face-up, Matador monsters gain 500 ATK/DEF. *Normal Summons Matador - Picador Amarillo (Level 3 / ATK 1200 -> 1700, DEF 1800 -> 2300). **Activates its effect and places a Matador counter on Sayuri's Hyper Librarian. Because of this counter, Hyper Librarian's effects cannot be activated. *As a Matador counter was placed on a monster, Enríque can Special Summon a "Banderillero" monster from his hand, as per Amarillo's effect. He chooses Matador - Banderillero Gris (Level 5 / ATK 2200 ->''' 2700''' / DEF 1400 ->''' 1900'). **Its effect activates, negating the effects of all monsters on the field with Matador counters. *Tunes Banderillero Gris with Picador Amarillo to Synchro Summon Matador - Héroe Rojo de la Muerte (ATK 2900 -> '''3400' / DEF 2500 -> 3000). *Attacks Hyper Librarian with Héroe Rojo. **Sayuri activates her face-down , switching control of her monster and Enríque's. **As Sayuri no longer has T.G. monsters, the ATK of Akané's monsters return to normal. *Enríque plays two face-down cards and ends his turn. Turn 4 (Akané) *Akané draws. *Normal Summons (Level 4 -> 10 / ATK 1800). *Activates Harrliard's effect, tributing a Token (Megaraptor: Level 10 -> 7'''; Coltwing: Level 10 -> '''7; Harrliard: Level 10 -> 7''') to Special Summon a Mecha Phantom Beast. He chooses to Special Summon O-lion (Level 2 / DEF 1000). *Tunes O-lion and Harrliard to Synchro Summon (ATK 2700). **O-lion's effect activates, Special Summoning a Mecha Phantom Beast Token as it was sent to the Graveyard. **(Megaraptor: Level 7 -> '''10, Coltwing: Level 7 -> 10) *Attacks Hyper Librarian with Jaculuslan. **Enríque activates , however Akané chains his face-down to destroy it. **Enríque activates . ***The attack continues (Enrique: LP 7500 -> 7200) *Attacks Enríque with Megaraptor and Coltwing (Enríque: LP 7200 -> 5300 ->''' 3700') *Because an opponent's monster battled against Enríque thrice, three counters appear on Spacegate. *Akané ends his turn. Turn 5 (Sayuri) *Sayuri draws *Activates her face-down , reviving Hyper Librarian (ATK 2400). **TGX300 activates once more, as another T.G. monster exists on the field (Hyper Librarian: ATK 2700; Jaculuslan: ATK 3000; Megaraptor: ATK 2200; Coltwing: ATK 1900) *Normal Summons (Level 1 / ATK 0) *Uses its effect to Synchro Summon from the hand. Tunes Cyber Magician with and to Synchro Summon T.G. Sonic Wyvern (ATK 2500). *Because a monster was Synchro Summoned, Sayuri draws 1 card due to Hyper Librarian's effect. *As there is another T.G. monster, TGX300 boosts the ATK of Sayuri and Akané's monsters again 2 monsters **(Sonic Wyvern: ATK 2500 -> '''3100'; Hyper Librarian: ATK 2700 -> 3000; Jaculuslan: ATK 3000 -> 3300; Megaraptor: ATK 2200 -> 2500; Coltwing: ATK 1900 -> 2200) *Attacks Enríque with Héroe Rojo. **Enríque activates , destroying it. *Sayuri attacks Enríque with her Sonic Wyvern (Enríque: LP 3700 -> 600). *Enríque activates the effect of Matador Servant from his hand. When he receives a direct attack, he can discard it and Special Summon a Matador Synchro from his Graveyard. He Special Summons Héroe Rojo (ATK 2900 -> 3400). *Another counter is added to Spacegate, bringing it to 4. *Sayuri ends her turn. Turn 6 (Enríque) *Enríque draws *Activates the effect of his Field Spell, shuffling 3 Matador monsters from his Graveyard into the Deck, then draws a new card. **(He shuffles Servant, Banderillero Gris and Picador Amarillo) *Activates the Equip Spell, Matador Double Sword, lowering Héroe Rojo's ATK by 400 (Héroe Rojo: ATK 3400 -> 3000) but permitting it to attack twice. *Activates the effect of Spacegate, destroying it and Special Summoning a monster with a equivalent/lesser Level than the number of counters on it. He chooses to Special Summon Matador - Picador Verde (ATK 1400 -> 1900 / DEF 1500 -> 2000) **Chooses Megaraptor as the target for its effect. *Because a Matador counter is placed, Enríque can Special Summon a Banderillero monster from his Deck. He Special Summons Matador - Banderillero Negro (ATK 2100 -> 2600 / DEF 1800 -> 2300) **Its effect activates, destroying a monster without a Matador counter. As Sonic Wyvern does not have a counter, it is targeted and destroyed. **As Sayuri only has 1 T.G. monster now, the boost from TGX300 decreases. ***(Hyper Librarian: ATK 3000 -> 2700; Jaculuslan: ATK 3300 -> 3000; Megaraptor: ATK 2500 -> 2200 ; Coltwing: ATK 2200 -> 1900) *Enríque attacks Jaculuslan with Héroe Rojo, but activates its effect, destroying Jaculuslan without damage calculation and inflicting 1000 damage (Akané: LP 4000 -> 3000). *Akané activates the effect of Jaculuslan; setting a Quick-Play Spell Card from his Deck as it was destroyed. He selects . *Attacks Megaraptor with Héroe Rojo with the same results (Akane: LP 3000 -> 2000) *Activates the effect of Double Sword, destroying it and giving 500 ATK to another Matador (Héroe Rojo: ATK 3000 -> 3400). Enríque chooses Negro (ATK 2600 -> 3100) *Attacks Hyper Librarian with Banderillero Negro (Sayuri: LP 4000 -> 3600) and one of Akané's Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens with Verde. **Akané's Coltwing drops to Level 7 after this, due to only one Token existing. *Enríque ends his turn. Turn 7 (Akané) *Akané draws. *Normal Summons (Level 3 -> 6''' / ATK 1100) *Activates its effect, Tributing another Token to Special Summon a Mecha Phantom Beast from the Graveyard. He selects Jaculuslan (ATK 2700) **Akané has no more Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens after this, so Coltwing and Hamstrat's Levels return to normal. *Activates his face-down Limiter Removal, doubling the ATK of all Machine-Type monsters he currently controls. **Jaculuslan: ATK 2700 -> '''5400; Coltwing: ATK 1600 -> 3200; Hamstrat: ATK 1100 -> 2200 *Attacks Héroe Rojo with Jaculuslan (Enríque: LP 600 -> 0 -1400) Akané and Sayuri win. Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters